


Hired Gun

by Silvarton



Category: Five Finger Death Punch, Jason Hook - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Guitarist, Guitars, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvarton/pseuds/Silvarton
Summary: Jason is a hired gun guitarist. Home on leave from his tour schedule. A friend is in trouble and the chemistry they've been denying for years finally throws them together to save Marilee from an ex-boyfriend who can't take no for an answer.Disclaimer: The male character is fully inspired by Jason Hook from 5FDP and the footage watched in the rock documentary Hired Gun. It is in no way the real Jason Hook or his personal views/beliefs or position on any subject contained with in this text. This is merely a creative writing exercise.This is also a first attempt into writing first person scenario. And exercise for me as I hate reading in first person and only usually write in 3rd. A challenge is good to grow skills with.





	1. Chapter 1

A bang hits somewhere out in the hallway and the relaxed beat of my heart jackhammers in response. Three AM. Yes, I’m up reading but it’s too late at night for anyone else to be out there. 

He’s back. 

I know it. My body knows it and all of a sudden I’m flush with adrenalin and chilled to the deepest part of my bones. It’s never going to end. Grabbing the baseball bat beside my bed I creep as quietly as I can to the front door of my apartment and try to peer through the spy hole to see if I’m right. Another thump hits and this time a low curse follows it. 

Relief floods me. This man I’m fine with being back and I race through the locks to jerk the door open. “Jason.” 

He looks up and takes in the bat, my less that put together appearance of a mid thigh length T shirt and a weary grin twists his mouth. “Going hunting there, red?” 

“I thought…I’m glad I don’t have to.” 

Jason opens his arms for a friendly hug and immediately I go to him for the security of being next to his incredible strength and kick ass vibe. He’s leather and denim and all rock and roll which fits since he’s a guitarist by trade and makes his entire life being a hired gun for some of the best names in the business. When you look at who’s on stage, there’s Jason in the background. His tattooed arms surround me along with his scent. At this point it must be a couple of days worth of travel and whatever he had last to eat. Normally, he’s patchouli and always something woodsy to go with it. I can feel his fatigue but he welcomes me anyway. 

“Derek still being an ass.” He slides the key into the lock and gives it a spin. 

“You know it. Can I?” He’s only just back in town judging by the suitcases at his feet and guitar case slung over his back. I hate to ask but…

He tips my chin up and steady blue eyes that need a lot of sleep stare into my own. Brown hair that falls straight from a single middle part reaches nearly to his shoulders. It needs a trim to remove the old highlighted tips. His jaw line is too square and the line of beard he lets grow only along that edge and around his mouth isn’t to my personal taste, but he’s elemental and so real I can never seem to stop looking at him. Whatever he sees deep into my soul sends him to nodding. “Come on in.” 

The invitation is the sweetest song to go with the gratitude I feel. To help, I grab the larger of the cases to wheel inside. His place is furnished. Fairly nicely if I’m being honest. Eclectic but together. And it’s barely ever lived in. Still he’s more than nice and willing to provide a safe space when he’s home. “I’ll go to the store in the morning for you and restock your fridge.” 

“If you want. Take the bed. I’m going to shower. And lock your damn place up.” He calls heading for the bathroom with his smaller carry on. The rest of his gear will be shipped to storage until he takes off again including the amps and rig he prefers to work with. 

I do as he says. Grabbing my keys and cell before locking my apartment up. I’m shutting the door to his place before remembering I should have grabbed some pants for the morning so I go back. Even as I cross the hallway, my phone lights up with a message. 

_Who’s the faggot w u this am?_

He did it again. Derek managed to find my number. A new number that only a few people know. My hands shake as I grabbed what I need and re-lock the door half expecting to find my biggest mistake ever in the hallway as I go back to Jason’s. There’s another wave of relief as I slide the two deadbolts home and set the chain on his door before turning on the alarm he had installed. The six guitars, amps and Pro Tools home studio in his place are more than expensive, they are his livelihood. 

I hear the shower running and the bathroom door is cracked open to let the steam out. He’s been nothing more than a friend ever despite whatever Derek assumed once he met him but that doesn’t stop me from wondering what the water might be sliding over right now. He’s tall and carries a himself with an absolute confidence most men lack that says he no longer cares what the world thinks of him. 

Jason told me to take the bed and so I do. We have an unspoken agreement when I stay over that the bed is the only option he’ll accept. The times I try to sleep on the couch, I just wake up in the morning in his bed anyway since he carries me in there after I pass out. When I wake, sometimes he’s on the couch. Sometimes he’s sleeping next to me.I never mind when he is. Leaving my phone on the bedside table, I gratefully climb in. The sheets envelope me bearing the comforting feeling of being near to him. Patcholi and cypress. Within minutes, my arms and legs feel heavy and I’m out. 

***

She’s there. In my bed again. The witchy goddess wet dream of a stripper who just happens to be my neighbor. Marilee takes care of my place while I’m away. She also has a knack for attracting assholes to date. None of them wind up good and she gets her heart hurt every time but Derek is the one she went out with who liked to hit. She found that out the hard way while I was in Australia. They broke up two months ago but looks like he still keeps turning up. She told me things were fine after the last incident and her texts while I was on the road were all full of rainbows and fluffy teddy bears that all was fantastic in her life. A low seething anger eats at me hoping he shows up now that I’m back in Vegas. It’s time he learns there are some people who hit back. Hard.

She out now. Sleeping peacefully. I wanted my bed tonight but I’ll settle for a one that doesn’t fucking move cause I’m tired of planes and tour buses. Truthfully, I want Marilee in my bed in anything but friend mode. Her red hair curls across my pillow so I know that tomorrow it will smell just like her. Lush, feminine and whatever of the perfume samples stashed away in the girly bathroom across the way. She’s got hazel eyes that change colors depending on her mood or what color she’s wearing for the day hence the witchy part of her in my opinion. It’s just genetics but for Marilee it works. She rolls from her side to her back and the T-Shirt stretches across her tits I’ve been lucky enough to see.I’m jealous of the old and faded black from one of the gigs I did for Trent Reznor years ago. If I peel back the blanket, it will have ridden up her legs. Great legs made for heels and twisting around a pole. Some girls don’t have it but she does. When Marilee walks into a room everything in me screams to get closer to her. 

I’ve never moved past that line I carved out between us since I first met her moving in. For the past few years, my life is gig to gig. It’s a little more permanent now with a solid artist to work for but I’m still gone ten months out of twelve and that’s no way to keep a girl happy so I stick with hit and runs. 

The phone on the table vibrates. The screen shows a series of messages from some number. All of them threatening and none of them flattering about her. There’s not a moment of guilt about punching in her access code - cause I’ve seen her do it a few hundred times, and flipping through the rest of the trash Derek is sending her. When she wakes up, Marilee and I are going to have a very personal discussion about getting a restraining order. This shit has gone on long enough. I’m home on break with three weeks to straighten that son of a bitch out. Adding another blanket over her and smoothing back the silk of her hair, I take my weary ass and her phone with me to the couch so it doesn’t bother her. I’m too tired to sleep her tonight. When I’m tired, there’s no control, like the one time I woke up with my hand under her shirt and not in a friend zone kind of way. 

Good thing she’s a deep sleeper. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter ___

Sunlight is a blaring bitch in the late late morning when I reach consciousness again. Something smells good in the air and I know Marilee had been up to her witchy ways while I was sleeping off thirty-six hours straight of travel.She and her phone have gone off leaving me with a fully stocked refrigerator of all the things she knows I like and even the crap I don’t that she swears will make me a healthier guy. Not an energy drink in sight so I settle for coffee. A post it note on the oven welcomes me home again. The smiley face signature tells me she cares in a way that I can forgive the vegetables taking up valuable beer space. Inside the oven and left on warm, she’s whipped up an omelet and some type of bread pudding that’s like a pancake on crack. It’s not just an omelet on a plate either. She’s added in goat cheese, asparagus and lots of herbs. She can make anything taste good. Even asparagus. 

The future goal Marilee has is to own her own restaurant someday. She only takes her clothes off right now to help pay the bills while she goes through chef school. A half way decent stripper in Vegas can clear an easy six figures a year or more at a good club and she’s way better than half way. The phone I left on the ottoman rings. Ignoring it seems like a plus since I’m done with humans for a while but seeing the display, I pick up. 

“You home yet?” The laughter in the voice is looking for fun. Jeremy Devain. A best friend I’ve known forever. 

“I’m back.” Leaving him on speaker, I kick back on the couch to catch up, flip on the big screen and put the sound on mute. It’s right where I left it — on the history channel. 

“Hey, there’s this singer I want you to come listen to. I’m telling you, man. He’s the one.” 

“What makes him so great?” 

“Singing and screaming. Melodic and thrashing. Comforting and evil as fuck. He’s got it all in this gravelly voice that just rips.” Jeremy’s gushing like a fan girl and for him to get excited I know this singer has to be something.

“I’ll come see him. Where and when?” 

“L.A. Showcase theatre. Saturday night.” 

I’ve been home less than twelve hours. It’s Thursday and I basically start cussing. “I just got the hell back in town. Give me break. Eight weeks in Europe plus two in Asia.” 

I play with Alice Cooper right now and consider it a jewel in the crown of a long list of great gigs. Cooper is legend and only takes the best of _the_ best. The income is top notch but it’s also the most exhilarating and exhausting shows to play. We don’t do anything prerecorded. It’s live. Every single second from start to finish and there’s a lot of hits songs to play. 

“Just one night. Come on. And Marilee if she’s not working.” Since Jeremy has a girlfriend locked in tight for the last six months that he adores, his request is only cause he really likes to hang with Marilee when he comes into town. She smart, fun, as well as the rest. I start to say no but think better of it. Getting her out of town for a couple of days isn’t a bad idea with Derek being a problem right now. And driving my own damn car for a change would be great. 

“I’ll talk to her and see. If she’s a yes, we’ll be down. If not, pass. I’m sticking around her for right now.” 

“That asshat motherfucker again. ” He was up to date at least which meant at some point Jeremy had been in town and checked on her while I was gone. Probably to play a gig with some friends like usual. He’s literally one of the best drummers I know and he’s rented himself out for hired gun work here and there while he tries to get a real band going that will take over the world someday. He fills me in more about what’s really been happening. Least she’s talking to someone. Phone harassment isn’t the only thing Derek is playing at. 

“I’ll take care of it, don’t worry.” I reassure him. 

A few minutes later we end the call with a loose plan in place. The sounds of singing drift up from out in the hallway and I get up. Opening the door, I lean against the jam watching her come down the hallway. She’s all fresh long hair and summertime today with a shapeless maxi dress hiding the best curves in the world. And she’s been to another farmer’s market from the canvas bags she’s carrying. This one for that ingredient, another for this particular thing, there’s the bakery she loved ten more minutes away. Marilee has a system for shopping that only makes sense to her. I’m the go to one fucking grocery store and be done with it person. A smile lights up her gorgeous face seeing me there.

“What’d you get now?” 

She opens the bag claiming forests need to be saved to let me see all the color. “Fresh radishes, melons and yams. Want some?” 

“Not likely. Get in here, we need to talk.” 

All the happiness falls away and the bag sags in her defeated stance. “Derek?” 

I almost hate to scare her some more when she’s been having such a great morning but reality is a bitch. She drags her feet while I usher her inside. “Did he come by?” 

“No he hasn’t. Not yet.” I take her bag to set it on the counter. “It’s only a matter of time. You need a restraining order.” 

“It’s just a piece of paper. What good will it do?” She says softly. We’ve had this conversation before but she’d convinced herself Derek could get bored and move on if she did nothing. 

“Of course it is. But it’s also a legal protection and a way for the cops to have a reason to hang around and do extra drive by’s in this area. That shit on your phone last night crosses a line.” I’m angry and she flinches and turns away from me. 

“You looked.” 

“Yeah I did. Deal with it.” Cupping her shoulders, I turn her back. All I want to do is take her away from all this. Instead, I get to be the asshole. “We’re done talking about this. Put your stuff away and let’s go.” 

Eyes that are faded blue smoke with the color she’s wearing today lift to meet me. Her lower lip trembles. Just like her whole body was last night when I got home. This kind of guy she’s never dealt with before. Or the guy in front of her right now. I know I’m freaking her out more being pissed and take a seat at the bar stool by the kitchen island to lessen my height. Guiding her closer, I bring her to me. 

“Jason, please,” she starts only to shut up when I narrow my stare. She curls into me instead leaving me holding her. There’s no trembling but she’s so tight with worry it feels like she might break. “I’m sorry. You’re right. It’s time I deal with this.” 

“I’ll stay by you the whole time. I promise. Are you working tonight?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then we better go now so you can rest later.” 

She straightens up on a nod, smooths out the neckline of my shirt then delays going another minute by fixing one of my chains that’s apparently crooked. The one with the skull and key bones she gave me last year for my birthday. “I have a new dance I’m demoing. Maybe you can come see me tonight, since you’re home?” 

She’s hopeful and waiting with a hint of a smile. I know she isn’t asking to flirt with me or to get me to see her naked again on purpose. It’s more that she’s worried about Derek getting past the bouncers. “I’ll be there.” 

I still don’t feel like being around crowds but for Marilee I’ll make an exception. For the thousandth time I tell myself it’s only to be there for her like a good friend and not because she’s the biggest high of all when she dances. 

Not even playing for a full stadium compares. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter ___

Regret. Defeat. Confusion. Anger. Sadness. I experience them all, but most especially I feel mortified the most. To have someone I care for and respect to see me in such a situation is horrible. Other women have these things happen to them. Not me. It’s never been me. Sure I’ve had a long line of losers but none of them stayed around long enough to care. Even my own father was barely there. Because of Derek, I’m forced to sit here and relive every minute of the time I was with him and all the bad since as I answer the officer’s questions. Jason is a silent stone wall next to me. Except for the warmth of his hand that occasionally closes over my own, he stays out of the whole process. 

“How did you first meet this person?” 

I fidget in my chair. “Where I work.” 

“And where is that?” 

“The Diamond Lounge.” I can see the instance that the female officer looses a little bit of respect for me and I’m slipped into a certain category. The Lounge is upscale and elite but no matter how you describe it, it’s still a strip club. 

“Was he one of your clients?” 

“Not mine personally. A friend introduced us after a show one night.” I glance at Jason but he’s only watching Officer Latimer. She’s an older lady and obviously been there and heard every variation of what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. The good, bad and the truly horrible are set in the lines of her face. “He was very nice at first, seemed genuinely interested in getting to know me. He sent flowers a couple days later and invited me out to coffee with him.” 

“His occupation? Age? Description?” 

“Thirty-Two, Golf Pro Trainer. Six foot. Light brown hair, brown eyes, athletic build, clean shaven. An even one ninety-six.” She gives me an odd look and I shrug. “He was very proud of training six days a week.” 

“Tell me how long you were together, how and when it ended?” 

Another glance sideways and I hesitate. I’ve never told Jason the exact details. He nods. A slight dip of his chin but it’s there telling me it doesn’t matter and that he won’t be leaving my side. I almost wish he would rather then see him get upset again but then he squeezes my hand and he’s the only thing I can hold onto while I talk. 

“We started dating. It went on for about a month. It was wonderful during those weeks. He was so attentive and caring.” The good before the bad and I pause to gather my thoughts. “He was a little impatient that we hadn’t slept together yet but seemed okay that I wanted to wait. We had dinner together out one night and I invited some friends to join us. Jason was one of them.” 

She takes in Jason’s appearance again the same way she did when we were first brought to her desk. From the top of his head, the chain at his hip, to the tips of his boots. He’s wearing faded jeans today and a dark green military style button down shirt with a trio of skulls stitched into the shoulder. I wonder what category he gets fit into and if it’s good or bad. He shifts to lean closer, forward and toward me. Protecting me in a way. 

Taking a deep breath, I continue. “After that night, he started acting odd. Questioning where I really was when I wasn’t with him. Who I was with. He did it jokingly at first but I figured out fast that he was serious and I broke it off. A few nights later, I came out from work and he was there waiting by my car. He was upset. Saying I cheated on him. Led him on. We fought and I told him it was over again. A couple of the bouncers sawand ran him off but not before he hit me.”

A slow breath is exhaled next to me a little too loudly. Both the officer and I look over. Upset doesn’t even come close to describing Jason in that moment. His face is hard and the blue eyes are chips of flint. If he could have gotten away with breaking something without getting arrested he would. The hand that isn’t holding mine is curled tight in a fist. He’s controlled but furious. 

“You have one chance to make sure this guy gets the message to stay away from her or I will.” His tone is flat and non-negotiable. 

To her credit Office Latimer meets him squarely. “We will be handling the communication with Mr. Derek Aiens. I would advise you to stay out of this and let the Las Vegas Police Department handle it. Assaulting any person or threatening to assault someone could land you in legal trouble of your own, sir.” 

“She hasn’t told you the rest. He’s leaving notes on her car, hacking her new phone number after she changed out the old one cause he wouldn’t leave her alone even after she blocked him. She sees him when she out with friends. All of a sudden, there he is across the room.” 

The officer pins me in place. “Is this all true?” Helplessly, I say yes. It’s like a nightmare I can’t get out of and have no way to wake up from. “Good. The more evidence we have of intentional malicious behavior the easier it will be to convince the judge to sign for a restraining order.” 

“Good.” Satisfied, Jason leans back in his chair. “Her phone messages ought to be enough to convince you.” 

She ends our interview with a review of the steps needed to officially file for a restraining order. With what Jason told her it should only take a matter of hours or a day or two at the most to finalize and Derek will be served with notice. To say I’m concerned as to what this creep will do next is an understatement. 

“This so far seems like a stalker scenario. I advise you that until this person displays a change in behavior to not go anywhere alone. They are less likely to make a move if there will be a witness. Are you able to stay with anyone in the meantime?” 

“Jason is my neighbor and right across the hallway from me. I’m on the eighth floor up in a building that has a doorman and a security system.” 

“She’ll be with me regardless. I’m home for a while.” 

“Good. Although I will advise you that having another man in your life can be either a deterrent for some stalkers and for others it just adds fuel to the fire to see you with someone else.” 

“But we’re not together.” I explain quickly. I’d never forgive myself if Derek came after Jason. “Not like that anyway.” 

A neutral assessment passes over the two of us. I’m not sure what she’s thinking about our relationship but it’s never been romantic. Jason’s made that clear from day one we’d never work good together like that. Most of the time I know he’s right. He’s a vagabond road warrior and yet I’m closer to him than practically anyone. She has me sign the papers for processing, says she’ll be in touch and lets the two of us leave. 

The dry heat is a welcome to breathe in after the cool stale air filled with burnt out attitudes fighting the good fight. Aviators are slipped on by the man who walks with me to shield against the low sun that even the cloud cover can’t dim in the dessert land. 

“How did you know?” I ask. “About everything that’s been going on?” 

“Jeremy.” 

“Oh…I should have known.” Boisterous and hell raising Jeremy. He couldn’t keep a secret even if his lips were sewn shut. 

“What I really want to know is why you didn’t tell me the truth?” 

“Cause you were on tour and having the time of your life. I didn’t want you to worry about something you didn’t have any control over.” I hedge and he stops, turning so abruptly I crash right into him. He’s so solid he doesn’t even move except to grab my elbows to steady me and gives me a shake. 

“You don’t get to decide what I can and can’t handle while I’m away. Don’t fucking do that to me ever again, Marilee.” 

I flinch. I can’t get used to this side of him. Jason is more than ready to be judge, jury and executioner on my behalf. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do or how to handle it. I didn’t expect him to go crazy.” 

“Yeah, well he did and now you need to stop dicking around with this and be serious about being safe.” 

“I’m not an idiot. Stop treating me like one.” Slamming a fist into his chest, I crumble. It’s too much to handle. I know how to be safe. You can’t be a stripper and not learn a thing or two. I can anticipate a grope before a guy gets too close and evade. I can defend myself if need be. We all learn in case someone decides club rules don’t apply to them in a private session. 

His arms come around me holding me close. “I’m sorry, red. God! I’m fucking worried about you.” Tears threaten but I fight them back, clutching the shirt he’s wearing. I will not give in and let Derek win. He’s taken enough of my world already. 

I straighten and try to compose myself. “Was that what that act was all about in there?” 

“What act?” 

“The way you were in there. Like some overprotective hero.” Another fit of tears tries to win and I choke. “Would you…Would you really go after him?” 

Jason pulls off the sunglasses and I’m held in place by more than just him in that moment. “To keep you safe, I’ll do what ever it takes.” I’m lost in the deep blue of his eyes when a cloud decides to move out of the path of the sun, lighting up the day. It creates a golden cast around the dark brown of his hair and the breath stalls in my chest. He’s so different in that moment. All encompassing, safety and the only home I want to be held inside of. I want anything to be his and am reminded starkly of how nothing like that is ever possible between us. He breaks the spell by tucking my hair back. “We need to get back so you can get ready for tonight.” 

He directs me down the stairs to the parking lot where the car is waiting. I walk silently next to him, lost in this spiderweb of feelings attacking me out of nowhere. However Jason is acting, part of this right now has to be because he feels guilty for not being there for a friend what he was away. Whatever craziness I’m feeling on a personal level just needs to be put aside. It will go away once he leaves on tour again. 


End file.
